1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means for mounting an anti-lock braking system sensor, hereinafter referred to as an “ABS” sensor, adjacent to a tone ring of a wheel hub, and in particular to a bracket for mounting the ABS sensor on an axle of a heavy-duty vehicle such as a semi-trailer or straight truck. More particularly, the invention is directed to an ABS sensor bracket made by forming a single piece of robust material into a tubular configuration for locating a retaining sleeve and the ABS sensor in a proper position relative to the wheel hub for sensing rotation of the hub tone ring teeth, thereby eliminating the need for more costly brackets heretofore formed by casting, machining, or fabrication and welding of multiple parts.
2. Background of the Invention
In recent years, anti-lock braking systems, more commonly referred to as ABS, have become common safety equipment on every type of vehicle ranging from cars to semi-trailers. In heavy-duty vehicles such as straight trucks and semi-trailers, government regulations require at least one axle of the tandem axles commonly found on such vehicles, to include an ABS sensor on each end of that axle. Some manufacturers of such heavy-duty vehicles go beyond government regulations and include the ABS sensors on every axle to improve ABS performance.
Each ABS sensor must be located adjacent to the inboard facing side of the wheel hub which incorporates a tone ring having teeth formed thereon. As is well-known to those skilled in the art, such sensors detect certain movements of the teeth on the tone ring, which in turn causes an electrical signal to be sent to the ABS electronic control unit enabling control of brake engagement. Thus, it is important that the ABS sensor be precisely positioned on the vehicle axle inboardly adjacent to and aligned with the tone ring teeth so that it can properly perform its sensing function.
Prior art brackets which attach to the axle and position the ABS sensor adjacent to the wheel hub tone ring have heretofore been made in one of three ways. Specifically, such brackets either typically were cast, formed from heavy blocks of metal by machining, or made from multiple parts which required fabrication and welding to form the bracket. Each of these methods of forming an ABS sensor bracket carried a cost penalty. Moreover, a custom bracket design generally had to be made for each application having a different wheel hub and/or spindle configuration. For example, one design might be required for a tapered spindle and another design for a straight spindle.
The present invention solves the cost problem associated with prior art ABS sensor brackets by forming the bracket from a single piece of robust material such as sheet steel which can be efficiently folded into a generally tubular-shaped bracket for holding the ABS sensor in its proper position on the vehicle axle adjacent to the wheel hub tone ring. The present invention bracket design carries the additional advantage of being useful on different wheel hub and/or spindle applications.